As the living standard improves, hair dyeing has become one method for people to pursue vogue and beauty. According to the used materials, the hair dyeing agents sold presently on the market may be classified into three types: the first one is chemically synthesized hair dyeing agent that occupies most of the market share, wherein harmful substances such as thioglycolic acid, p-phenylenediamine and hydrogen peroxide are added; the second one is chemically synthesized hair dyeing agent with “natural” concept that occupies a little of the market share, wherein some plant ingredients are added, but p-phenylenediamine and the like are also included therein; and the third one is natural dyeing agent that occupies a thimbleful of the market share. The foregoing two types of hair dyeing agents can be used in a convenient and quick way, but they are more allergenic and potentially carcinogenic, and damage the hair. Although the natural hair dyeing agents sold presently on the market are safe and not-stimulating, they are generally three-part, for example, “Sanjing” sorghum red natural hair dyeing agent, “Yipin” natural hair dyeing agent, “Laorentou” galla rhois gallnut natural dyeing agent and the like as manufactured in China, and all of them require many times of application and washing. And, most of them even require a relatively high temperature such as 40° C. or above so as to achieve colorizing, which leads to a quite complicated operation and a long hair dyeing time. Meanwhile, due to poor stability, these natural hair dyeing agents must be used up once they are unsealed, which results in unnecessary resource waste and aggravates economic burden of the consumers.
Three-part natural hair dyeing agents occurred presently on the market (for example, the Chinese patent application No. 200910009172.4 as filed by the applicant on Feb. 20, 2009, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference) generally comprise three independent compositions, i.e., usually said softener part, mordant part and dye part. The softener part mainly acts to soften the hair by opening disulfide linkage in the hair using a disulfide linkage reducing agent such as a cysteine substance. The mordant part mainly acts to enable the dye active to dye onto the hair via mordant active therein. The dye part comprises dye active, i.e., usually said coloring agent. Due to the incompatibility among the actives in the various parts and the actual requirement in hair dyeing operation, it is difficult to mix the above three parts into a homogenous composition, which thereby leads to complexity in manufacture and dyeing operation.
Due to the above problems, the existing natural hair dyeing agents have a poor acceptance in consumers. Thus, there needs to develop a hair dyeing agent or a hair dyeing product combination that is safe, nontoxic, not-stimulating, stable, simple to operate and easy to dye.